


You Can Run Away With Me, Anytime You Want

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Marriage, Mentions of Cancer, Mourning, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashes through John Stilinski's life(and death) with Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run Away With Me, Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> If there are other tags or warnings I am missing with this please let me know!
> 
> This fic does have Maj Char Death in it. It is not Derek or Stiles. 
> 
> There is mention of breast cancer and terminal cancer in this. 
> 
> The title is from My Chemical Romance's song "Summertime" 
> 
> A big thank you to eeyore9990 for the beta on this!! <3

He saw her across the courtyard. Her brown hair sticking to the lip gloss shining on her lips as she tossed her head back, laughing loudly at whatever her friend said. He sighed and tugged the zipper of his Police Academy hoodie up before tucking his hands in his pockets. 

It was the same everyday. John came out of his Criminal Justice class and saw Claudia across the way, coming from her class. She was always with friends, always laughing, always making his breath catch in his throat.

~

Watching nervously as the door at the back of the church opened, just like every day since he met her, his breath caught when she walked through. Holding tight to her father’s arm, Claudia smiled brightly at John when she reached the altar. Her father raised her veil and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pressing her hand into John’s.

“She’s my baby, John. Be good to her.”

John nodded before clearing his throat. “I will, sir. I promise. I’ll love her until the day I die.”

Claudia’s father nodded his head once, pressing his palm to John’s cheek before clapping his shoulder and walking to his seat. John looked at a teary Claudia and smiled wide; he squeezed her hand once as they turned to face the minister.

~

John could feel pure joy bursting through him when she came to him holding a stick with a blue plus sign. He was positive that the happiest day of his life was the day she said yes when he asked her to marry him. He knew now that he was wrong, knowing that she was going to have his child, knowing that they were going to be parents, this was the happiest day of his life.

He pulled her into his arms, kissed her tear covered cheeks and laughed with her. 

Her joy was his joy.

~

Everytime he thought he was the happiest he would ever be, he was proven wrong. 

The day Goscislaw, nicknamed Stiles by the nurses, was born was without a single doubt the greatest day of John’s life. He said it many times over the years, but he was wrong. This day, through the tears and the terrifying hours of seeing Claudia in agony, was the best day of his life. 

Holding his son in his arms, he felt an overwhelming surge of love for Claudia. She had given him more than he ever thought he would be given. He leaned over her bed and pressed a kiss to her mouth. “I love you so much, Claud.”

“Love you more," she replied before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

~

It felt like his heart stopped in his chest when the doctor said those words. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Stilinski. The cancer is back, and it’s terminal.”

His beautiful wife, the light of his life, the reason his heart beat, sat straight in her chair and squeezed his hand. It was the only clue that she was devastated by the news.

He barely heard as the doctor told them what they could do to make her comfortable when the time came. He could feel her stiffen when the doctor told her it only looked like she had a year at the longest. 

When she looked at him, all he could see in her eyes was one question. “What about Stiles?”

Late that night, after they put Stiles to bed, John held her close as she sobbed into his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, feeling the tears slide down his face. He promised her he would take care of everything; it was all going to be okay.

~

He felt empty, like someone had dug into his chest and removed everything that made him a person. 

He sat on the edge of their bed, his hand curled around the necklace she pressed to his palm a week before. She made him promise to give it to Stiles, made him promise to give Stiles the letters she wrote. Told him that of all the things she had done in her life, marrying him and having Stiles were the best.

“You promised me, Claud, promised we would grow old together. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to do this alone?” John pressed his fists to his face, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I need you.”

“Daddy?”

John looked up to see Stiles standing in the doorway, his dark suit rumpled from his nap. He held his arms out, gathering Stiles to his chest as the boy started sobbing. “I miss Mommy.”

“I know, Stiles.” John pressed a kiss to the soft bristles of Stiles' buzzcut. “I do too.”

~

John brushed the leaves from the marble before sitting on the grass. “Stiles got married today; I gave him the letter. You would have been so proud of him. He is strong and brave like you. I really think you would like Derek; he loves Stiles like I love you. Stiles is convinced that you and Derek would be trouble together. I can believe that. On days like today I miss you more than anything. It never goes away, Claudia. The pain is duller, the hurt buried deep, but major milestones like today it all comes rushing back, makes me want to reach for your hand, to turn to you and smile, to tell you how unbelievably proud I am of your son. Your brave, brave son. The things he has done, Claud. You would be so proud of him.” John brushed a tear from his cheek and kissed his fingers before pressing them to the cold marble. Standing up, he brushed the back of his pants off. “Happy Birthday, Claudia.”

 

~

He groaned a little as he knelt before the marble, brushing grass clippings from her name. “Hey Claud. There is someone you should meet.” John settled the baby girl in his lap and patted the marble. “This is Claudie, your grand-daughter. Yeah, I know. Our boy is a daddy. I gave him the last letter. You should see her, Claud. She looks just like Stiles, the biggest brown eyes you ever saw. There was a bit of magic involved, not that it’s surprising at all. Our boy carried her, _in him_. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. I wish you could have seen him.”

John handed Claudie back to Derek and turned to the stone again. “You know, I was angry for years after you died. So angry, at God for taking you, at the doctors for not finding a cure, at _you_ for leaving us. It took me so long to realize that you didn’t want to leave, that if you had the power you would have stayed with us, that you would be here with me now playing with our grand-daughter instead of me sitting in the wet grass talking to a stone with your name on it.” John stood up, with the help of Derek, his knees making it difficult to move anymore. “ I love you, Claud. I always will.”

~

He watched as the man knelt before the twin stones, a little boy on his right holding his hand, a little girl on his left, a tall man just behind him holding a baby. _”We miss you, Dad. I hope Mom’s taking care of you.”_

John looked to his left, Claudia smiled at him, her brown eyes glittering like they always did. She held her hand out to him, wiggling her fingers. “Come on, Johnny. Time to go home.”

He glanced back at his son and family, and he let one tear slip down his cheek. “I love you, Stiles.”

The man kneeling turned his head sharply, his inhale audible as if he had heard John speaking. 

“Johnny, he can see us, wave.” Claudia said as she lifted her free hand and waved at Stiles. “I’m so proud of you, my sweet boy. Take care of your family.”

Stiles lifted a shaking hand. “I will, Mama. Take care of Dad please.”

“Of course, now stop being sad. Go celebrate your holidays. I’ll take care of your dad now. Thank you. I love you so much.”

Stiles smiled and watched as they walked off, the light shimmering through the trees. He was sure he saw more people waiting; a tall, dark haired woman that looked familiar pressed a kiss to John’s cheek as they all faded away.

Stiles looked down at the stones at his feet. “Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maj Char Death is Sheriff Stilinski( he dies in his sleep)
> 
> The dark haired woman at the end is Talia Hale... the other figures were the Hale Pack, they were waiting for John. They had been with Claudia on the other side.


End file.
